


Digsy's Dinner

by katy15307



Series: Short Story Thingies [17]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Gallaghercest, M/M, Rave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Oasis lads (before Oasis) go to a rave. (Summer 1989)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digsy's Dinner

Noel went around his Mam's house and had dinner. He was only there to get Liam but he wasn't going to pass up free food, cooked by his mother since he couldn't survive entirely on pot noodles.

"So where are you two going?" Their Mum, Peggy enquired casually as they ate.

"Just out, y'know." Noel shrugged.

He couldn't tell her where he was taking his brother or he'd be in serious trouble and the night would be off.

"We still going Digsy's?" Liam asked between mouthfuls.

Noel kicked his shin under the table. "Yeah, Digsy's place."

Their older brother Paul was there for tea too. He looked up giving his brothers a quick glance, he knew what Digsy's meant but he wasn't saying a word.

"Who's Digsy?"

"Our mate from Liverpool, the one from the band." Noel lied.

They did know a lad called Digsy from Liverpool, in fact he was a great mate who promised he'd help them if they ever needed to record a demo but it was nothing to do with him.

"I remember." Peggy nodded. "You're not going off to Liverpool tonight, are you?"

"No, no. He's coming here. His cousin lives near mine." Noel lied again so easily.

They'd prepared their story to the lies flowed like it was the truth, even with Noel's frustrating stutter.

"You're not gonna drink or anything, are you, Liam?"

"Mam!" he groaned.

He planned to get wasted.

"You're sixteen." she pointed out.

"I'll be seventeen in like a month, eighteen next year. What fucking difference does it make?" Liam responded with a more than valid point.

"Tell that to the police." she sighed.

It didn't make much difference to her. She knew he could handle it and that Noel would look after him but she just wanted to keep her boys out of trouble. What she didn't know was her boys intended to be as far away from police as physically possible for the night or it'd be ruined.

"I promise you, he won't touch a drop of alcohol, Mam." Noel smiled.

There was no point bothering with alcohol when MDMA was going to be on offer like it was going out of fashion, not that it ever would.

Liam finished his dinner first, scraping his plate and discarding it in the sink, Noel soon followed suit and they went to get ready.

In Liam's room that used to be Noel's too Liam got changed while Noel waited.

"Why'd you mention Digsy?" Noel asked, irritated.

"Forgot, I just needed to know it hadn't been fucking cancelled like last time." Liam responded searching for the perfect outfit for the night.

"You couldn't wait until you weren't fucking next to Mam?"

"I forgot, alright?" He pulled off his t-shirt and replaced it with a shirt, focusing on doing up the buttons.

"Forgot we're going to a..."

Paul walked in and folded his arms, waiting for Noel to finish his sentence. Stood there as the patronising, authoritative older brother. "You're going where?"

"We might be going to a party." Noel loosely admitted the truth.

"Where's Digsy's place exactly?"

He wasn't stupid. He knew the code words.

"Dunno yet." Liam shrugged

There was no point lying to him, he could be trusted not to be a rat.

"Really? You're going chasing a rave?" Paul raised his eyebrow at them.

He'd been to a few but he'd spent way more nights crammed in a car with his mates driving all over the place to try to find the event.

"The lads know where it is." Noel was sure they'd get there this time.

Bonehead had absolutely convinced him that he knew where it was and that they'd get to it easy as anything.

Everyone was mad for raves, acid house, it was like a rite of passage especially for them as mancunians, they had to go. They'd be at the Hacienda if Liam was old enough already or at least didn't look so young. That was the holy grail of nights out.

"If you can't find it, don't go getting fucking lost." Paul advised before walking away.

The lads squeezed into the car, Bonehead was driving, Guigsy had claimed the passenger seat and Tony was in the back with the brothers. Bonehead drove off confident that this time they would find an elusive rave. The second summer of love was all theirs.

After a bit of a wild goose chase and a lot of arguing they saw it. An old, otherwise unused warehouse bursting with electronic sound. They got out the car and got in the building as fast as they could. It was so exciting, this was living, truly living.

"Welcome to Digsy's dinner. Greatest place on earth." Someone greeted as they walked in, they passed Liam (he swaggered in first) a zip bag of coloured pills in exchange for some cash

The lights and sounds were overwhelming and the people, so many people all dancing as one collective group, all free to do whatever the hell they liked.

Liam didn't dance. Noel didn't dance. They never danced. The Es changed that. It was like they didn't have a choice. They had to move and dance around to the repetitive beats.

The night was going to go on forever or it'd be gone in a moment, the lads just didn't know. Tonight they were all young and feeling incredibly free.

They tried to pull birds or strawberries as they were calling them but the lads were just acting too wild to impress anyone.

Liam decided he had to tell his brother something. He grabbed the collar of Noel's shirt and pulled him close. "I love you, man."

"Yeah, I love you too, bruv." Noel responded feeling a little strangled by Liam's hold.

Liam pulled Noel even closer to him. Noel feared he was about to be headbutted or kicked in the nuts or something but what Liam did do was just as out the blue.

He kissed his brother, crashing their lips together so forcefully. He didn't want it to ever end but Noel pulled away.

"What the fuck was that?" Noel stared into his brother's eyes.

He didn't know how he felt about it, he should probably be horrified but that definitely wasn't it.

"A kiss cos I proper fucking love you." Liam told him with a smile.

In his mind it made perfect sense. You love someone, you kiss them and he really loved Noel plus the Ecstasy had filled his mind with dopamine and just happiness.

With nothing to loose and feeling the same in the euphoria the drugs brought Noel kissed back. They kissed like no brothers should ever kiss. So deep and passionate, it was the best kiss either of them had ever had.

The intense light show and repetitive beats and everything heightened everything they felt between each other. It just had to be their best and the one they'd forget by morning.

They'd completely forgotten about the lads, their band, well Liam's band, for now. They were dancing and still chasing after strawberries thinking they could make them cream.

Later Guigsy boasted about pulling this amazingly fit bird that none of the others saw, he assured them they'd all go green if they had seen her.


End file.
